The present disclosure relates to the information processing field, and particularly to a projection method and an electronic device.
Currently, an electronic device for a projection display through a built-in projection unit or a projection unit connected externally has been increasingly popular. In such electronic device, a user often needs to perform relatively troublesome operations when the user wants to adjust the projection display.
Particularly, for example, when the user wants to stop the projection display, in a method, the user needs to enter an operation interface in a user interface to turn off it through a software switch. In such method, the user needs to perform operations in several steps on the user interface to find the corresponding widget, and it is troublesome.
In another method, the user needs to press a hardware switch arranged on the projection unit. In such method, it requires to arrange an additional hardware switch and corresponding processing circuit for the projection unit. The hardware cost is increased, it requires to occupy corresponding room, and it is not advantageous in making the electronic device thinner. On the other hand, if the hardware switch is designed to be small to make the electronic device thinner, it increases the difficulty in operating on the hardware switch by the user accurately.